


Pieces Of Peace (Who I Was)

by troubledsouls



Series: The Alien And The Flower [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Look they cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh sat on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces Of Peace (Who I Was)

Josh sat on his hands, 

He was in public, in a restaurant, but it was way way way too loud with all the talking, and the music playing over the speakers was annoying and too much. Too much input, too much noise, too much everything.

Tyler could tell he was overwhelmed and had requested to be sat in a quieter corner, but it still wasn't quiet enough, and Josh had been told so many times by his mom not to swim in public, that it made other people uncomfortable, so he couldn't flap his hands he couldn't he couldn't-

“Josh?”

Tyler's voice cut through the noise, providing some sort of familiarity. Josh squeezed his eyes shut, words not coming. 

“Should we leave?”

Josh shook his head. He didn't want to ruin anything. 

He tried to focus on the conversations of Tyler and Mark and the other crew members, and that helped him calm down, but then a child screamed and started crying and it was all so much. 

He made a noise of distress and his hands flew up from under his legs, and he almost slammed them over his ears before remembering he was in public and he couldn't, he had to act his age why couldn't he be normal!

Someone pulled Josh to his feet and lead him through tables and across the restaurant. His eyes were mostly squeezed shut, only open enough to make sure he didn't walk into anything. 

He felt like a child. 

He heard a door open, then shut, and suddenly it was a whole lot quieter. Josh cracked his eyes open and saw Tyler looking at him with concern. 

Josh's face and body relaxed, and he looked down at the floor. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. It is really loud out there. I ordered for you I don't know if you saw that the server came.” Tyler held out a hand. 

Josh took it and began tracing the lines in Tyler’s palm. “I didn't.”

“I love you.” Tyler says.

“I love you too.”

They stay like that, for a while, luckily nobody walking in. 

And once Josh is calm, they walk back out. 

Josh really does love Tyler.


End file.
